To SHaNA
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: A side story to my long running fic, What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets. Can be read after Chapter 15, or as a stand-alone. Warning: Natsume is OOC in here, and the main pairing is NatsumexOC, ending of course with NatsuMikan in the original fic.


Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

A/N: This is a side story to my multi-chapter NatsuMikan fic, What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets. I've tried to write this without making any spoilers to the first fic, but I started writing this expecting that the reader would have reached Chapter 15 in What the Hime Wants. This can be read as a stand-alone too, though the main pairing in this is NaTsumexOC. By the way, Natsume's a bit OOC in here, it happens when you're in love.

To S.H.a.N.A.  
>By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume<p>

* * *

><p>Pretense:<p>

Gakuen Alice is the school for the elite and for the especially talented. Natsume Hyuuga is the son of a world-renowned detective, who is in love with Mikan Sakura, granddaughter of the Emperor, ever since they were little. Ruka Nogi is Natsume's best friend but he is the only 'commoner' in the group. He serves the family who sponsored his education at GA, the Imai's, but keeps this a secret to everyone. By the time I posted this companion fic, the secret has been revealed in What the Hime Wants. He has also been in love with Mikan, whose best friend is Hotaru Imai, the princess of the Imai family he serves.

* * *

><p><em>Summer vacation during their first year in high school…<em>

Class 1-A decided to go to the beach to develop a tighter class bond. They decided to go to a beach in the province.

"It's really great in here!" Nonoko said when they arrived at the resort.

"The town is too! It was a good decision to travel by bus. We were able to start the bonding right there during the travel plus we were able to appreciate the view," a classmate agreed.

"Let's all go and check-in, minna-san," Yuu and Narumi came back to them from talking to the receptionist. They were able to rent two cottages that can hold the whole class. After putting down their luggage, they all met again in the lobby.

"Let's swim already!" the boys cheered.

"Sure, that's a good idea," they all agreed. Most people are already in their swimming attires already, though it was underneath their clothes.

"Eh? Where's Natsume-san?" Anna then noticed that Natsume was not there.

"He's gone. You know him, he likes places like these, fresh air all around," the boys said and continued on. The girls followed and talks like, 'Who wants to go play beach volleyball?' erupted…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, like the boys have said, Natsume was already out of the resort and was walking around the town.<p>

He just kept walking at a carefree pace, with his hands on his pockets. His eyes were all over the place, not missing any detail, from the sky to the stalls. He stopped in front of a stall that sold handcrafted hair clips and was debating with his self what to buy for Aoi when he decided to just take a picture of the products and email it to Aoi later and allow her to choose. He smiled a little at the local who was selling the goods and then continued to walk with the camera still on his hands. He was looking at its screen when a beautiful voice caught his ears. He was just about to look up when his camera showed him where the voice was coming from. He clicked the camera and looked up to see a tanned girl with silky black hair. She was singing with an acoustic guitar and a flower was stuck on her ear. He stayed where he was and waited for her to finish the song she was singing for the people who were watching her, all the while taking pictures of her. When her song was finished, the crowd went on too.

"Thank you, minna-san, I hope you enjoy your day! That's my last song for this morning!" she stood up and started walking after fixing her things. He quickly followed her and approached her.

"Uh, hi," he didn't know whether to smile or not, but the girl smiled at him.

"Hi, you're a tourist, aren't you?" she offered her hand. Natsume took it.

"Ah, yeah, you have a really nice voice," he smiled a little just to return her smile. "I'm Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume. May, I-I know your name?" _And__a__nice__face__too._

"Thanks, yeah, sure, I'm Angelique, Yamaguchi Angelique," _Angelique, __it __fits __her __so __much._"Would you like to, uh, a-accompany me?" _What __the __hell's __up __with __me?_

"Hn," Natsume's eyes brightened and for a while, he forgot about whom he was and his cold nature…

He came back to the resort happily but he was able to hide it for a while from the whole class. He also joined them for lunch and some games to avoid them from noticing anything. At 4:30, he stopped swimming and showered. No one noticed him slip out of the resort. He went back to the place where he first saw Angelique and saw her preparing to sing again for her afternoon performance. Her face lightened when she saw him.

"Natsume-kun! You came!" she dropped her guitar and hugged him.

"You ready for your performance?" he then asked when they settled.

"Yeah," she smiled cheerfully. "You play the guitar too?"

Natsume nodded and he took out his own guitar from the bag.

"Would you sing for me?" she then asked. "Please?"

Natsume smiled at this and started playing the song he was working on. It still wasn't finished but it was beautiful nonetheless. Angelique clapped.

"Let's sing together, Natsume-kun!" Angelique then faced the crowd that was starting to form in front of them. "Minna-san, there is someone who would sing with me today! I hope you all like it."

They played some popular songs together and the crowd liked it very much…

* * *

><p>"Eh? Natsume's gone again?" Ruka said as he dried his hair with his towel.<p>

"Yeah, checked the whole cottage and the resort," Koko answered.

"That guy, so unfair," Yuu shook his head. "Ruka, hurry up and get dressed, the girls wants to have a bonfire."

Ruka nodded and quickly put on clothes and combed his hair. The boys went out together and met the girls.

"Natsume-san's gone? But this was supposed to be a trip for the class to bond!"

"I know, let's stroll around town and go to the market to buy what we need for the bonfire later. I'm sure there would be fresher goods on the market. And while we're at it, we can also look for Natsume-kun," Narumi suggested.

"That's good, Naru-sensei, for the first time something good came out from you," one of the boys said. Everyone laughed. They all went out of the resort and went to the market.

They were already done buying the things they needed when they decided to stroll around. They passed by the different stalls that sold products for tourists. Mikan liked the products so much. The girls were all trying on hair accessories when they heard a beautiful voice.

"Did you hear that?" Kitsu asked. The boys approached them who were already done with their own shopping. They nodded and followed the voice and realized that it came from where the crowd gathered. They were just about to try to get pass through the crowd when they heard a familiar voice join in.

"Is that?" "Really?" "Could it be?" "Natsume?"

The song ended and the crowd dispersed. They all gasped at what they saw. Natsume had his back from them and was facing the girl. They were both holding their guitars. What surprised them the most was that Natsume was actually laughing, with the girl.

"Natsume?" Natsume's head immediately turned to them and his eyes grew.

"So you were just here all along," Kitsu said and approached him. The others followed.

"What are you all doing here?" Natsume tried to regain his composure but shock was in his eyes.

"You were gone and the girls wanted to have a bonfire so we decided to go to the market and look for you too," Yuu answered.

"Have you forgotten your manners, Hyuuga? You may at least introduce us to your friend," Hotaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah right, Angelique, they are the company I told you about," Natsume faced her and smiled. "She's Angelique, I met her this morning."

"Hi, I'm Nonoko," Nonoko smiled sweetly.

"I'm Anna, pleased to meet you," Anna shook her hand.

"I'm Mikan and she's my best friend, Hotaru!" Mikan hugged Hotaru. BAKA BAKA BAKA. "Itai, you meanie, Hotaru-chan!"

"You just never learn, don't you?" Natsume shook his head.

"Hi, I'm Angelique, I'm pleased to meet Natsume-kun's friends too," Angelique gave them a heavenly smile. Angelique turned to the boys who were surprised.

Koko nudged at Kitsu.

"I'm Koko, best buds with Natsume," Koko shoved Natsume a bit.

"I'm Mochu," he stopped sipping from his drink first to smile at her.

"Kitsu," Kitsu grinned. "You have a nice voice."

"I'm Yuu, and he's Ruka, best friend of Natsume," Yuu offered his hand which Angelique gladly took. "And Kitsu's right, you have a really nice voice."

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," Angelique then looked at Natsume who was raising his guitar over Mikan's head like she's a dog.

"Ah, I see he didn't tell you," Hotaru then nodded her head.

"Tell me what?" Angelique looked at her.

"These guys had just started a band last spring, they're called Flames of Fire," Hotaru answered blankly. "Well, never mind, they're not yet popular anyway."

"Oi, that's not true, we already released two albums!" Koko raised two of his fingers.

"Really? Natsume-kun, you're so humble, you didn't even tell me that! No wonder you were so good," Angelique playfully tapped Natsume's arm.

"We've just started, anyway," Natsume answered. "We haven't even reached this place yet."

"Oi, there you are!" Narumi's feminine voice then came loudly. Their other classmates were with him. "It's getting dark, we better head back to the resort."

"Yeah, we're coming," Yuu waved.

"Are you coming back with us?" Hotaru asked Natsume. Natsume then looked at Angelique. She nodded.

"It's fine, I'm already done performing anyway," Angelique smiled at them and positioned her hands on the sides to leap from the bench they were sitting on. Natsume helped her. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

She waved at them as they walked and followed the rest of the group. Ruka then noticed Natsume kept looking at the back.

"Go," he said to him.

"I'd interrogate you later," Hotaru was then on his other side. Natsume raised his eyebrow at her then ran back.

"Where's Natsume-kun going?" Mikan stopped on her tracks to look at Natsume.

"To accompany Angelique back to her house," Hotaru answered blankly. Mikan nodded and looked again at Natsume who already reached Angelique. She saw the two smiling at each other and Natsume took the guitar bag of Angelique.

Hotaru tapped her lightly and continued to walk on. Mikan ran to catch up. She was then between Hotaru and Ruka.

"I never thought…" they both heard Ruka murmur to himself.

"We'll know, Nogi, we'll know," Hotaru said. Mikan nodded even though she didn't quite understand. She looked up at the sky where the stars are starting to show up, thinking of Natsume's smiling face as he looked at Angelique…

* * *

><p>"Why did you come back?" Angelique smiled.<p>

"Something told me that you would be going alone," Natsume smiled too and took her guitar bag. They started walking.

"Won't they miss you if you're not with them on the bonfire?" she asked.

"I'll just catch up," he answered.

Silence.

"How many girlfriends have you had already?"

"This would probably be the first," Natsume said without even looking at her. She just raised her eyebrow at this.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked, pertaining to Mikan.

"Who?"

"You know who," she smiled again. "The way you two acted, the way you smiled at her, treated her, there's something in your eyes."

"Is it the same as I look at you?"

"Probably," this made her smile widen…

* * *

><p>"That's the first time Natsume acted like that," on the bonfire, the discovery was their topic.<p>

"Yeah, must have fallen for the girl," Narumi agreed.

"It's ready!" Anna and some girls passed on the trays with the barbecue.

"It's the first time he looked at someone else," Hotaru said while looking meaningfully at Mikan who was staring at the fire while nibbling the barbecue.

"Itai!" she forgot that it was just cooked.

"H-Here, S-Sakura-san," Ruka immediately gave her his water. Mikan drank it in one gulp. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," Mikan gave him a half smile. Koko and Kitsu then pulled Ruka away from Mikan's side and whispered to him.

"It's your chance, Ruka," both were grinning evilly.

"What are you saying?" Ruka turned red that Koko and Kitsu dropped him like a hot potato.

"But you know, that was really weird," Nonoko was just behind them, sitting beside Hotaru. "I never thought that I'd see Natsume-san look at someone else. I always thought that he would remain at his state wherein he's just looking at her and just giving way for Ruka-pyon."

It was a good thing that Mikan was still subconsciously looking at the bonfire.

"Let's just put it this way," Hotaru then spoke about the matter at hand. "He gave himself a chance when he saw Angelique."

Everyone in the group looked at her except for Mikan.

"But I always thought we had equal feelings for…" Ruka's head fell. "What about her?"

"Hey!" a Natsume surrounded by a happy aura came and casually sat with them, taking a bite from Koko's barbecue. Everyone gathered around him to interrogate him about earlier and he just playfully answered them. It was a bit of a surprise to have Natsume answer them so casually, as if he's been talking to them casually ever since, but what was more surprising was that Natsume didn't notice that there were a few persons who were missing in action: Mikan who fell asleep early, Ruka who was in his deep thoughts, and Hotaru who excused herself for a while to go to their cottage…

* * *

><p>"You were here," Ruka got surprised he almost fell from the big rock he was sitting on.<p>

"I-Imai-san," he offered her a hand to get on the rock too but she already had her inventions helping her lift up. "Why are you not with them?"

"I checked on Mikan while I was on the cottage and decided to take a walk first since she already took all of the bed," Hotaru answered. "You're still thinking about earlier?"

Ruka just sighed. "Ruka, if there is one person who can be the narrator of your love triangle that would be me. I've seen all three of you since we were so little and I've known you and your feelings. In fact, you and Natsume can hide things from each other but not from me. You both like Mikan and you're both willing to give up to the other. You're both thinking, he's better for her, but you both don't really want to give up on her. But Natsume, Natsume doesn't see his self as worthy and capable of being the 'Knight every girl dreams of.' When you came along, he saw how much you like her and decided to give up, insisting on his mind that that's better for everyone. But you felt it too, his feelings are just as strong as yours, and no one's actually sure whose feelings are greater. For 8 years or so, he did his best to push her to you, all the while pushing his self away too, and you know that a push can be quite painful. No one's sure when would Mikan realize both your feelings, and who she'll choose. Natsume's not hoping for anything, but he's tired too. Now Natsume's found a girl, a special girl he's started liking. He saw this as a chance, a chance to make everyone happy, and probably himself too. You've seen the look on his face, how happy he felt. As his best friend, support him. If he can be that happy and even happier beside that girl, then so be it. As for Mikan, there's still a long way to go before that girl realizes the value of love from guys like you."

"That was long," Ruka commented. "But really opened my mind."

"I don't show much but I know when to be serious. I don't want my first friend to see his life go to nothing; I don't want to see my best friend grow up not realizing that there are so many people loving her; and I don't want to see you hate your most trusted person for something so trivial either," the wind blew and she shivered. She was wearing her swimsuit underneath a thin top and shorts. She stood up. "I better go now and check on Mikan."

"Sure," Ruka was about to help her get down again but her inventions were already there. She had already started going when he remembered something. "Ho—Imai-san! T-Thanks."

Hotaru raised one hand on the air and continued.

* * *

><p>Natsume was outside the boys' cottage looking at the stars. Unconsciously, he was smiling, and it was a good thing everyone else was inside.<p>

"Natsume, are you going to use the shower? It's your turn!" Kitsu called from inside.

"Yeah, sure!" he got up and went inside whistling.

The lights on one side of their room were still on while the other side was already off. Koko, Kitsu, and Mochu were playing cards on Koko and Kitsu's bed while Ruka was already asleep on theirs and so was Yuu.

"Natsume, you wanna join?" Koko asked. "I won!"

"Nah, thanks," he went beside Ruka and turned off the lamp beside him. "'Night, Ruka."

Ruka didn't answer nor stir but his eyes were still open. He was still thinking of what Hotaru said to him earlier.

When the others were already asleep, he stirred and faced Natsume who moved and placed one arm on him. Natsume was smiling, one of the few times he saw Natsume actually sleep so well. Usually, he would be the first one to fall asleep while Natsume just drowned himself in his own thoughts until he fell asleep. _Imai's __right. __Do __what __you __think __is __right __for __you, __Natsume._

* * *

><p>As they have already expected, Natsume spent the following days accompanying Angelique. They had mixed feelings about it, but most supported Natsume to it.<p>

Angelique was an honest and kind girl. She's probably the first person who was able to bring out the kinder and more cheerful side of Natsume.

"Look, Natsume-kun, those are cute!" she pointed to the little cat figurines. She pulled Natsume, not noticing that they were holding hands.

The pair was strolling along the town that afternoon before Angelique's performance. Natsume looked at their hands and then at the cheerful Angelique. He smiled and shrugged and let her pull him.

"Oh? They're cute but they don't look real when you're near it," Angelique had a disappointed pout. Natsume couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course they won't, they're too tiny," Natsume said. Angelique pouted at him and gave him weak punches. Natsume was still laughing when he caught her hands. They both blushed when they realized they were holding hands.

"Oh, it's time already, c'mon," Angelique then pulled her hands and grabbed her guitar bag.

They sang together again, much to the delight of the audience. Natsume didn't even complain about the songs being pop and R&B love songs, not like his usual punk rock songs. The pair had a good harmony and gave of a fresh romantic vibe that even the audience felt.

"What a good pair, don't you think?" "Is he Angelique's boyfriend?" "He's got a great voice and he's pretty handsome too, no wonder he caught our town's jewel's heart." "Come to think of it, Angelique is pretty kind to everyone but she never showed interest in men. He must really be something else."

They both smiled at the comments they heard. It was nightfall when Natsume walked her back to her house.

"Hey," Natsume called just as she was about to open the door. "You said you'd take me to other spots here, but we can't go far because of your performances…"

Angelique smiled. "It's actually my day off tomorrow, I don't perform on Thursdays. I use that to rest but it's okay if I spend it all with you tomorrow."

Natsume's face lightened. "Really? But if you have to rest then it's fine…"

She giggled. "I'm just kidding. Don't worry, tomorrow, my time is yours only, okay? If you want, we can spend the afternoon with your friends too, I know I'm taking up most of your time when you're supposed to be bonding with them," she gave him a reassuring smile. "Now, go back to the resort while it's not yet late. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow morning then," he felt the urge to lean towards her, but then someone came from behind her.

"Ange-chan, is that Natsume-kun? Why don't you invite him inside?" it was her mother, whom he met yesterday.

"Ah, good evening, Yamaguchi-san, I was just about to go," he bowed politely.

"It's getting late, mom, he still has to get back to the resort," Angelique said.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer, maybe next time," Natsume said. He then turned to Angelique. "I'm going now."

"Take care," she waved at him. The mother-daughter pair saw him off and then went inside.

* * *

><p><em>The following day…<em>

"Natsume sure is happy right now, isn't he?" Koko said as he threw the ball to Yuu. Natsume just left for his date, whistling, imagine that.

"Yeah, he's actually beaming, it's like his dark and cold side suddenly went away to another dimension," Yuu nodded. He spiked the ball to the girls' court. Mikan managed to block and toss it to Sumire.

"But in fairness to Mikan-chan, she was only shook from the start," Nonoko said while looking at Mikan who was cheering on Sumire.

"She's still new to this kind of things, she probably doesn't understand that Hyuuga is already in love with someone else, let alone that Hyuuga liked her before that," Hotaru said, looking knowingly at Mikan. "But you know, maybe I should spy on them, with the way that Hyuuga is right now, I'd probably get lots of pictures worth millions."

"Imai-san is more amazing," Kitsu said, while most of them backed away from Hotaru, who was emitting an evil aura glazed with money signs.

"I sometimes wonder where she spends her money on, though, with just her allowance and cards she doesn't really need to make money for herself," Mochu said. Sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>"I'm almost at your door," the text message said. Angelique looked at the mirror in the bathroom once more before going out. Just in time, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it! Natsume-kun—Eh? Where is he?"<p>

"Meow," a kitten was in front of her. She knelt down and looked at the ribbon tied around its collar. A note was attached to it. "Please take me in and be my mother or my father will fall from that tree."

Her eyes immediately went to the old and tall tree in her yard.

"Yo!" Natsume gestured with his fingers.

"Natsume-kun! What are you doing up there? Hurry and get down!" she said.

"You haven't answered that little one's question," he said with a chuckle. She laughed when she looked back at the kitten.

"I didn't know you can be this sweet, Natsume-kun," she nuzzled the kitten. "Alright, I'll be your mother from now on. You'll come down now, right?"

Natsume jumped down from the tree at once and went up to her.

"What's her name?" she asked, cuddling the kitten.

"Natsuli," Natsume replied. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'll just find a box for her," she took Natsuli to her old cat's house before going back. "Mom, we're going now! Let's go!"

She tugged at him, without noticing again that they were holding hands. Natsume looked at their hands, let out a breath, and then suddenly caught up to her, wrapping his hand around his shoulder in the process.

"Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Eh, Natsume-kun did bring Angelique-san here but they are playing all by themselves," a female classmate said.<p>

"But they look really cute, don't they?" Nonoko smiled. Natsume and Angelique were playing by the water, running and pretending to push each other; a perfect image of a happy couple.

"Ahh, young love," Narumi said and placed his chin over his two hands.

"What are you remembering, Naru-sensei? Your sweet moments with your boyfriends when you were in high school?" they all laughed.

"You've got too much of those accessories already, how are you supposed to get those back to your house," Hotaru then came, her invention pulling Mikan behind her.

"But they are really cute, Hotaru-chan," Mikan pouted. "Eh? Is that Natsume-kun? Natsum—Who's that?"

"Uhm, she's that girl we saw in the town," Ruka answered.

"In town?" (Hotaru: A perfect idiot.)

"The one who was singing with Natsume," Koko said.

"Oh, that one, what's she doing here?" (Hotaru: Told y'all, a perfect idiot.)

"Playing with Hyuuga," Hotaru answered. She rolled her eyes. "She's Natsume's girlfriend."

_She __said __it!_ Everyone was thinking. Mikan watched the two again, the new accessories she bought falling from her hands. After a few minutes, she suddenly went up again. "Oh! I get it!" Sweatdrop.

She started towards their cottage, forgetting the newly-bought accessories. "Right, Natsume-kun has a girlfriend now…"

Ruka was about to go after her but Hotaru stopped him. "I told you, right now, she still hasn't realized anything about this kind of thing. All she knows right now is her spoiled attitude and her loneliness, especially since her brother is in America."

Before Natsume walked Angelique back to her house, he went inside their cottage to change his clothes first.

"Natsume, I know you're happy, but you do realize don't you? That we're going home the day after tomorrow," Ruka said to him. The others all looked down. Natsume stopped, shock evident in his eyes. He forgot about that thing.

He was quiet when they were walking. He looked all around him, remembering that this town is too far from the city. The bus ride actually took more than half a day. The fastest way to get there from the city is to take a plane.

Angelique noticed his quietness. She looked at him and saw him sighing while looking at their surroundings. She didn't say anything.

The following day they spent together again. Because of the realization that this might be the last time they could spend the day together, Natsume didn't even bother going back to the resort. He fetched her from her house, joined her for her performance, and ate with her for lunch and even had dinner with her at her house.

They were in her yard now, looking at the night sky, Natsuli playing around them.

"Natsume-kun," she called out. "You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

He just looked at her sadly. "I—"

"What time?" "Sunrise."

Angelique's eyes grew large. And then she smiled sadly. "Natsume-kun, you know, the days I spent with you were the happiest days in my life. But we can't continue this, it will be unfair for the both of us to continue a relationship that has this distance that we're not sure if we will ever bridge. Which is why tomorrow, I'll let you go.."

"They told you, didn't they? How cold I was to them even after these years. But you changed that. You brought out a lighter side of me even I didn't know about," Natsume sighed.

"We'll probably meet each other again in the future, if we're meant to be," she said. She removed her necklace. It had a guitar pick as a pendant. "This was the guitar pick my father used. He gave it to me before he died. I have Natsuli to remind me of our memories together, you should have this pick to do the same."

Angelique then rose after putting on the necklace on him. "Now stand up, young man, it is getting late and you have to catch some sleep for tomorrow."

Natsume took her hand and stood up too. They walked to the gate and Angelique let his hand go. "I'll see you off tomorrow, I promise."

Natsume then leaned and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Good night."

* * *

><p>It was summer but the dawn was a bit cold. Most of them were wearing jackets.<p>

Natsume's hands were inside the pockets of his jacket while Angelique's arms were encircled on his arm. They were watching everyone place their luggage in the bus.

Mikan was one of the first ones settled inside the bus already. She was looking at the pair.

"How long do you plan on staring at those two, dummy?" Hotaru asked her.

"Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about how Natsume-kun smiles at Angelique-san," she said and gave the pair one last look, just in time when Natsume gave Angelique a soft smile again.

Everyone was almost done placing their luggage. Narumi was making a last-minute check on each of them.

"Natsume, we're going," Koko hesitated before calling out to Natsume.

"Hn," he nodded then looked at Angelique.

"With this, it's over, isn't it?" Angelique smiled at him sadly.

"We'll see each other again," Natsume said. He was doing his best to hold back the tears. It was the second time he fell for someone and this happens; seems like things such as love just won't come easily for him. He squeezed her hand and finally let go.

"Natsume!" Angelique called out just as when he stepped on the bus. He turned around and she leapt to him, crying at the same time. Natsume bit his lip and returned the hug. Everyone looked away, even Hotaru, who bent her head.

"You'll find the girl for you, I'm sure," Angelique said. She then glanced at Mikan through the window. "You might have actually met her already."

"You too, but you're still special to me," Natsume said. "Take care of Natsuli for me. And yourself too."

They had no choice but to let go and Natsume went to his seat, the one beside the window at the last row. No one dared talked to him along the way, except for his gang who offered him some snacks.

Even when they went back to school, Natsume was still down. One day, Mikan found him at his new usual spot, the Sakura tree just behind the cafeteria. He was deep in his thoughts again. She sat on the other side of the tree so that they were back-to-back.

"You're still thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Why do you care? All you know is your spoiled attitude," Natsume grumpily said.

"Probably," she said. "You know, I'm probably slow and my hobby might be taking everything I want, but I kind of understand how you're feeling. Not being able to be with someone important to you just when you think he's the only one you'd be happy with, I know that feeling. When my parents died, the only one I had left was Onii-sama, but he had to go to the States, leaving me behind. I wanted to whine and cry and demand that he be with me, but I can't. It's just not possible… yet. But I realized, he will come back, we'll be together again, if I just wait patiently. As for right now, there are friends that are worrying about me. I realized it's not true that only Onii-sama knows me, there are Hotaru-chan and the others; I have friends. Natsume-kun, you have friends, you have us. We are people who care about you. Being sad makes the people who care about you sad too. We're being sad too. And I'm sure, Angelique-san too… You know, when you were together with her, when you smiled for her, I kind of felt jealous. You never smiled like that for us. I hope you could smile like that for us some time too."

She got up and went back to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>It was November and the wind was starting to blow coldly. Everyone was busy setting up the stage for Flames of Fire's promotional tour for their newly-released 3rd album. They were starting the tour right at the city.<p>

Four large tarpaulins were on either side of the stage. On each tarpaulin was a silhouette of the four guys who participated in the album, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Natsume. On the first tarpaulin, there was a 'To SaSa-san' written on top, and a 'From Ka'. On the next were 'To Hillary Anne' and 'From Ko'. On the 3rd tarpaulin, 'To Nana-san' and 'From U' were written. And on the last tarpaulin, 'To A. Ya' and 'From Me' was written. The songs written on each tarpaulin were the songs for their dedications.

"Everyone! Thanks for coming to our promotional tour for To S.H.a.N.A.! For this album, only the four of us, Ruka, Koko, Natsume, and me, are here, but we hope you still like it," Yuu said.

"The songs in this album were mostly written by us ourselves, but of course we got help from our composers," Koko said. "So listen up and enjoy the music, 3, 2, 1!"

They sang four songs, one from each guy. The last song was Natsume's song, Saying Goodbye.

"So this last song, is Natsume's Saying Goodbye," Ruka said and then started playing the intro. Saying Goodbye is the only slow song in the album.

"Yeah, as we've said earlier, S.H.a.N.A. is an acronym for the four girls we dedicate the songs to. This summer, my class went on a vacation to bond, but I got more than that. There was this girl who came, and she had the most beautiful voice I heard, even better a singer than I am," Natsume said the last as a joke. His eyes scanned the crowd as he spoke, the intro's a pretty long one. "She brought out a side of me even I didn't know existed. But just when I found that kind of girl, I can probably say, 'brought light to me', we came to realization that I was only staying there for a week. Even when I went back, I slumped. Moving on was hard. That girl was honest and understanding, she was able to make me truly happy that I smiled and showed it to everyone. Honestly, who can forget someone like that? But I had a life, where there are other people who cared about me, especially my friends. So I decided that I had to move on, even if it is hard."

His eyes fixated on a particular person in the upper box. "ANGELIQUE, CAN YOU HEAR ME? It's going to be painful, but I guess there is nothing harder than this, Saying Goodbye," at the right moment, Natsume started to sing.

* * *

><p>Mikan didn't know about the concert. Or maybe she did, but she forgot. Either way, she wasn't able to go. She was going to watch a movie so she turned on the TV. But the news was showing clips from the To S.H.a.N.A.'s concert. She was just in time to watch the last song.<p>

When Natsume loudly called Angelique's name, she felt a pinch in her heart. Somehow, she felt something wrong with her. The next part was the interview with the members so she just switched to the movie channel. She pressed the intercom beside her.

"Bring me two tubs of ice cream and another two bowls of popcorn, right now," she ordered. The movie was already starting but her mind was not with it. Natsume's speech was still in her head._But __still, __he __will __move __on. __You __can __do __it, __Natsume-kun!_

* * *

><p>Tears were already streaming down her cheeks when he started speaking. And then when his eyes met hers, they stopped. She didn't expect him to find her there. She was in the upper box and at the very side. When he suddenly shouted her name, she started crying again, loudly. It was a good thing the crowd was getting wild because of Natsume.<p>

At the last line of the song, Natsume opened his eyes and stared at her directly into the eye again, tears also streaming from his eyes. "_And __I __know __that __this __is __goodbye, __but __let __me __say __it __one __more time… __I __love __you._"

She looked deep at his eyes and then nodded. She then turned and started leaving, wiping the tears away. _I __know __you __got __it, __I __love __you __too. __Now __that __we've __both __started __to __move __on, __I __know __that __you'll be __able __to __smile __again __soon, __as __long __as __that __girl __is __there._

* * *

><p>The following day, at Gakuen Alice…<p>

"Oi, get me some water…" Natsume said as he passed by her on his way to the gang's table. "…Polka-dots."

"NA-TSU-ME-KUN!" everyone laughed. Mikan grumpily went to get a bottle of water for him and then smiled when she looked at him. _I __hope __you __can __smile __and __laugh __soon, __too._

* * *

><p>There, now it's done. I know some couldn't even start thinking of Natsume falling for another girl. But because there is none of the 'Alice' thing in my story, Natsume falling for someone else is a perfect fit. I feel like if he didn't, Mikan will never appreciate his feelings for her. I was so into Natsume when I was writing this, I hope you'll be able to appreciate it :) Please REVIEW after reading :)<p> 


End file.
